


The Process Of Trying To Write Again

by inmylife



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, Katherine is v sad, M/M, The Crutchie/Davey is only sort of referenced, Writer's Block, katherine is probably bisexual, newsbians, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Sarah dies, Katherine tries to write, but can't. She won't write again for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Process Of Trying To Write Again

The day Sarah dies, Katherine locks herself in the room she shares with Jack and cries for hours on his side of the bed, telling herself that if she just tried hard enough she could wake up and her friend would still be alive and everything would be okay.  
  
The day after Sarah dies, Katherine tries to write, but can't. She won't write again for a long, long time.  
  
A week after Sarah dies, Katherine makes a decision.  
  
Two weeks after Sarah dies, Katherine packs her bag and leaves, because nothing about Jack feels right anymore.  
  
Two weeks after Sarah dies, Katherine calls Davey, who by no means should answer her because he's no doubt grieving more than Katherine is. He picks up anyways.  
  
Three weeks after Sarah dies, Katherine has taken enough trains to bring herself to Davey's doorstep, and he by no means should let her in, because he's Sarah's brother and Jack's best friend and has a boyfriend who needs him more than Katherine does. He lets her in anyways.  
  
A month after Sarah dies, Katherine tries to write again. She can't.  
  
Two months after Sarah dies, Davey's boyfriend is hurt in a police riot. Neither of them are home much after that. Katherine is alone. She still can't write.  
  
Three months after Sarah dies, Katherine watches Davey and his boyfriend - whose name, Katherine thinks, she really ought to know by now - kiss on the couch. For some reason this makes her think of Sarah. She tries to write about how this makes her feel. She can't.  
  
Four months after Sarah dies, Katherine walks straight into Davey in the kitchen and his anxiety medication spills onto the tiled floor. She wants to write about feeling scattered. She still can't.  
  
Five and a half months after Sarah dies, Katherine applies for jobs.  
  
Six months after Sarah dies, Katherine is rejected. She tries to write about this. She can't.  
  
Eight months after Sarah dies, Katherine stops trying to write.  
  
Nine months after Sarah dies, Davey proposes. She can't feel happy for him. She feels like more of a third wheel than ever. She thinks of Sarah and she doesn't know why.  
  
Almost a year after Sarah dies, Katherine goes to the wedding. Jack is there. She doesn't look at him.  
  
A year after Sarah dies, Katherine realizes she loved her.  
  
A year after Sarah dies, Katherine starts writing again. She writes about love.


End file.
